


I'm sorry, Tadashi

by Birdwithafrenchfri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder, Partner Betrayal, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdwithafrenchfri/pseuds/Birdwithafrenchfri
Summary: Based on the AU: Everyone in the world is immortal, but, there is a loop hole. You /can/ die...but only by your soulmates hand./yet, what if one soulmate purposely kills the other in order to live forever?/





	

The moon has always been romanticized. Rather it’s a dance beneath its dim light or the fact that it will never catch the sun there is always something beautifully haunting about that small, white orb in the dark, merciless sky.

  
Tadashi Yamaguchi was always a sucker for the romantics.

  
Maybe that was the cause of his downfall.

  
\---

  
It was way past his curfew. Yamaguchi was currently sitting on one of the many park benches as he waited for his lover to arrive. His hands hidden between his legs in hopes of regaining some warmth as he watched the grey smoke of his breath float up above his head in the small chance of creating more little clouds to hide away the small jewels that not even the most powerful of man could retrieve.

  
Nights like these where normal. His soulmates family banned the two from communicating once they found out about how strong their relationship really was, they didn’t want the two teenagers to jump the gun and kill each other so soon, someone needed to take after their Clan after all and since the oldest was already gone…Kei was the last option they had.

  
“You’re early…” Kei announced, causing Tadashi to jump up from the sudden voice behind him. A smile planted on his lips once the dark figure stepped out of the shade and into the dim light.

  
“Well…I couldn’t wait to see you,” He whispered truthfully in return, a small blush heating his cheeks as he took in the features of his soul mate. “We only get to meet once a week after all…”

  
His voice trailed off sadly, the loneliness creeping it’s way back in as he looked down. Once a week was never enough for Yamaguchi, but it’s what he had to settle for.

  
Kei silently walked over to the other boy, placing his hand upon his lover's neck gently as he rested their foreheads together, kissing his lips softly.

  
“I know and I’m sorry…I wish there was a way we could meet more” he said quietly, causing the smaller to shake his head, leaning in for another kiss.

  
“It’s okay, Tsuki…as long as I get to see you.”  
The two boys smiled, and night continued on as normal.

  
They were sat on the bench with their fingers intertwined, Kei staring up at the public moon as Tadashi found happiness in his own personal one. They sat in content silence. All was well and peaceful.

 

Until Kei finally decided to speak.

  
“Hey, Tadashi…You know how my parents want me to take over The Clan, right?” He whispered softly, causing the other to slowly nod in repose. Kei's father was the leader of The Tukishima Clan, a famous Yakuza group that ruled the underground, it was the reason why they could never meet.

  
“Yeah…What of it…?”

  
“Well, they decided that they wanted me to take it over for good…forever even…” He finished hesitantly, his other hand trailing down into his pocket without the other noticing. Tadashi was confused.

  
“Does that mean they want me and you to live forever?” He asked, growing more curious when he sees his lover shake his head. “Then…what do you mean…?” Tadashi tilted his head to the side slightly, unsuspecting until his eyes caught a glimpse of light in his soul mates hand, He looked down…and his question was quickly answered.

  
In his partner's other hand was a small blade.

  
“T-Tsuki…?” He whispered freighted, looking back up to see the once caring eyes filled with love turn cold. He slowly let go of his lovers hand and quickly backed up off the bench, it took no time at all for the other to follow.

  
“T-Tsuki, please…you can’t be serious” Tears where falling now, he was terrified, would Tsuki really harm him?

  
“I’m sorry, Tadashi, you know I have to follow their orders.” Kei's voice was emotionless, he wasn’t the same person Tadashi knew, and he knew of no way to get him back.

  
He shook his head quickly, tears falling freely now as he starts to shake. Tadashi turned around and ran as fast as he could before he was pulled back quickly and slammed into nearby tree, ears ringing from the impact.

  
“N-No!“ He whimpered “It’s not supposed to be like this! Why can’t we just die together, Tsuki?! Why can’t we be together forever?!” Tadashi was desperate, he was shaking uncontrollably as he tried to get away from Kei but it was no use, The taller was simply to strong for him.

  
“I love you, Tadashi.”

  
The blade pressed against Tadashi's neck.

  
“Tsuki…Plea-”

  
Kei jerked his wrist.

  
\---

  
Tadashi Yamaguchi was always a sucker for the romantics.  
For the moon.  
For the idea of soulmates.  
For Kei…  
And that was the cause of his downfall.


End file.
